Kiss and then some
by Crazy-Beetle-Baby
Summary: Lydia is in college when strange things start happening at school. Evil things. Beetlejuice is back to finish what he started and he isn't taking no for an answer. Warning: Rated M for really good reasons.


A/N : Hey guys I know that it's comming in a little slow but this is kinda my first story. It will come along. Please leave some comments! ( Maybe some word of encouragement or pointers or some constructive criticism.)

**WARNING : Viewer discretion is advised, this story is rated M for Mild to explicit and somewhat Intense sex scenes that are discriptive, for bad language and abuse. (In plain english this is rated M for really naughty sex scenes that really give you an idea of whats going on and really, really bad language and some abuse.) YOU WERE WARNED!**

**A/N #2: This chapter has a really naughty sex scene with bad language and some physical abuse.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beetlejuice or ANY of the Beetlejuice characters used in this story. Tim Burton does. So please don't sue cause I have no money.**

Chapter 1

Lydia ran down a long hall of mirrors, her foot steps echoing on the black and white tiles on the floor, all around her. She heard a faint laugh comming from behined her and stoped to looked back. Lydia's eyes darted around. There was no one there. Lydia shifted back and bumped into something. Lydia froze then slowly turned, coming face to face with a door.

It was a red door with a black knob. Around the cracks in the door shadows twisted, seeming to come closer then shrink back. The knob seemed to glow in a strange way also, like a heart it seemed to pulse. Hesitantly Lydia reached out to touch the knob. She felt how cold it was and snached her hand back. Lydia heard another laugh mocking her. Lydia felt a twist of anger bubble up inside her. _I'm not afraid._ She told herself. _I'm not afraid._ Lydia reached out to touch the door knob and flinched . It was so warm now.

Taking a deep breath she turned the knob. A sudden gust of wind pushed through the door. It surrounded her, whipping her hair back then just as suddenly it stoped. The door now open, all that Lydia could see was darkness. As she looked on, two small pin pricks of green light pirced though the total blanket of darkness. Then a voice she knew all too well sounded in the distance.

"Lydia."

Lydia felt frozen in place when she tried to turn and run back. The green eyes looked at her filled with something like anger...and hunger. she stared back at them. The green eyes disappeared. Lydia fell into the darkness when hands pushed her from behined. She then felt lost in the darkness when the red door closed itself. She looked all around her eyes wide, straining to see, her heart in her throat. Something brushed up against her leg.

Blindly Lydia scrambled away farther into the darkness. Something cold brushed down her spine. Lydia gasped, whiping her head around to see who was behined her. She ended up face to face with green eyes, they glowed brighter.

Beetlejuice's face popped up inches from her own, in his snake form, as the room was filled by an eerie green light. Lydia realized as she looked around that she was in the center, he had surrounded her with his coils.

"Lydia." He called her attention back to him. Lydia gazed into his eyes, feeling as if she was being pulled in. Going deeper and deeper into his hypnotic eyes she didn't notice his grip that now surrounded her. Lydia shook her head and looked down feeling something brush her chest lightly. Lydia's mouth dropped open, she was now entirely covered by his snake body. lydia looked back to Beetlejuice. His grin was twisted and only grew wider seeing that look of fear in Lydia's eyes. His face dropped low to level with hers. His face seemed to split in half as the grin grew wider.

"Peekaboo, I sssssssee you..."

His forked tounge shot out and licked her cheek.

Lydia screamed.

Lydia sprung from her pillow, her face drenched in a cold sweat her heart beating against her ribs like a jack hammer. Her eyes wide rapidly searching for the beast, the scream dying on her lips as she realized that she was in her room. No one was there. She was alone. Lydia feeling a painful pressure in her lungs, let out the breath she just realized she had been holding.

"It was just a dream ..." She closed her eyes and layed back on her bed her heart still beating abnormally. Flashes of the dream entered her mind. Lydia shook her head, letting the dream pass slowly from her mind. Soon her heart returned to it's propper beat. After a few restless turns on her bed, looking for the perfect position to sleep she gave up all together. Lydia had a dreams similar to this one every night since that horrific day where Beetlejuice and entered into their lives.

"I'm not going to sleep after that," Lydia murmured to herself, sitting up on her bed.

Sleepily Lydia pulled away her silken black covers, sat up then shifted to the edge of her bed. She gently pulled the nearly transparent black curtains to the side and sliped quietly to the floor toward the window then rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Feeling cramped Lydia started doing her morning strech that prepaired her for the day.

"Whaaaaaat a niiiiiight," Lydia yawned softly, streching her arms to the front and over to end the strech when her arms touched her back. She let a satisfied sigh when she heard a small pop indicating that her joints were good to go. "Those dreams will be the death of me."

Little did she know how true that was.

Lydia walked to the widow and opened the cutains, a tide of sunlight hit her face blinding her . "Shit"_._ Lydia shut her eyes tightly. Pain hit her like a dart behind the eyes. She blinked her eyes rapidly. When she could see she looked down at the girls and boys walking about the school grounds. Lydia sighed. Life just isn't the same without the Maitlands. She glance behined her to survey her room. It was large enough, too large it seemed without them. Everything was made to her liking. The room was painted entirely in black paint, silver spider webs were painted across her walls and red spiders were scattered on the walls. On the black ceiling there was one white hypno swirl that covered the ceiling. Which is one of the things Lydia liked about her room the most. If Lydia were to spin around and look up at the ceiling, the Hypno swirl seemed to move...or swirl. The furniture was quite nice, she had a sofa, a bed, and a dresser that held up a vanity mirror. It still wasn't the same. Lydia felt a pang of pain in her heart. She missed Adam and Barbara so much. They made everything so homely...so warm and perfect. As Lydia turned back to the window a tear slid down her cheek and fell silently to the carpet floor.

She had finished High School at Peaceful Pines 4 years ago. Currently the fair age of 22 Lydia was well on her way to finishing college for fashion. She had a good head on her shoulders and was quite creative. Still a goth girl through and through, though. At the age of 18 she needed to go off to college. When the time had come to choose a college it had been a very stressful time for Lydia, Adam, and Barbara. Lydia had wanted to become a fashion designer and for that she needed to find a college that specialized in that area. There had been no colleges near were she had lived in Peaceful Pines, so she had to leave.

-**2 years in the past**-

Lydia sat at her desk, sadness etched on her face as she drew more of her ideas on paper.

_Now if I add a set of stripes here._

_No that's not right._

She erased and changed her picture again

_No that's not right either_.

Lydia kept erasing and drawing, her face transforming from one of sadness to one of utter arggravation.

"NOTHINGS RIGHT DAMN IT!" Lydia shouted in frustration. Taking her anger out on her poor picture she scribbled hard on it, tearing right through the paper, carving into her desk in the process.

She put more pressure on her pencil and continued to carve into her desk. In a trance like state she put more and more pressure until she heard a snap. To anyone else they might just get a new pencil and forget about the one they had broken. Anyone else would not have been affected by the snapping sound. Lydia was. It sounded to her like a women screaming after breaking her leg, or to more accurate, it sounded like a banshee scream, horrible and bone chilling. It broke Lydia out of her trance.

Lydia looked down at her led pencil in surprize and gasped. "This was my favorite pencil," Lydia whispered in horror. The Maitlands had given it to her for her 17th birthday. It was covered from tip to top in black sheen paint. Little spiders, shiny like diamonds speckled it all over, red swirls here and there. Etched on its side in gold was her name and a few words;

Lydia Deetz, you are the daughter we never had. Love Adam & Barbara

Groaning she set aside her broken pencil, crumbled her picture into a ball and tossed it to the side. Amongst the other 20 or so paper balls littering the floor. Lydia opened up one of her supply draws and pulled out a box. It was the same box that her mechanical pencil had been in when it was given to her. She picked up the two pices of the pencil, layed it in the velvet cushioned bottom of the box and shut it. She had just put the box in a secret compartment of her artists desk when there was a knock at the door. Lydia turned in her chair to look at the door but didn't answer. There was a pause followed by another knock.

"Can we come in?" Barbara called though the door.

Lydia sighed. They must have heard her shout and had gotten worried. She fished out another clean sheet of paper out of the paper draw and placed it on her desk, not even bothering to check the damages on her desk. It was a present for her 17th birthday given to her by Delia. The gift in reality had been an apology from Delia to Lydia, for saying that she was the one to blame for Beetlejuice's guest star appearence. So she couldn't care less.

Come in!"

Barbara opened the door and walked over to Lydia, Adam following close behined.

"What's wrong Lydia?" Barbara asked stoping at the artists desk, "We heard you from all the way down stairs."

"Barbara, I don't know what to do," Lydia leaned back into her chair closing her eyes, "I want to follow my dreams but I can't. Not here. "

Barbara wraped Lydia in her arms while gently brushing back her hair in soothing sweeps. Adam watched warily from the sidelines. He had an eerie feeling that something else was bothering Lydia and he felt quite sure that it wasn't school.

"Lydia, what is the problem?" Barbara asked, softly smoothing Lydia's raven black hair back.

"The problem is that..." Lydia paused making up a story in an instant, "I want to stay...here. With you and Adam but I can't. I need to leave to go to a college for fashion but then I would have to leave you guys..."

" You can't decide to stay here instead of going to college because you want to stay here with us honey," Adam said coming closer to Lydia and Barbara, "We have already lived our lives. You should be out there living yours."

Barbara looked to Adam the emotions inside her conflicting and confusing. As much as she wanted Lydia to stay with them she knew he was right. To ask her to stay would be selfish and would be her undoing, she would never know how far she could go in life if she stayed here."Adam's right, dear, you can not neglect your dreams just to stay here with us."Barbara said after a moment of thought.

"Why not?" Lydia slipped away from Barbara's hold and looked back at her with a frown.

Barbar hesitated. "You just can't. You need to live and you can't do that here."

"Yes I can!" Lydia shot back.

Barbara frowned_. "_Lydia...you really can't. If you stay here you wont live up to your full potential," Barbara walked over to Adam, "If you stay here all your life, it'll just be a matter of time till you die inside. You have a chance to live. Don't let that slip away for people who have already died."

Lydia felt shame wash over her face in a deep crimson blush. Right now she felt like dirt because she wanted to stay here and they wouldn't let her and she was angry about it, but they couldn't leave even if they wanted to. They should be in her shoes...sorta. She was complaining that she had to leave when they should be complaining that they couldn't leave. _I'm such a bitch. _Lydia thought bitterly.

"And anyways, it's not like you will be gone forever," Adam said, putting a hand on her shoulder. He felt an odd sensation of something like electricity go up his arm upon contact. He stiffened and shook it off. _What the hell?_ "besides, you can always come back to visit."

Lydia's frown deepend. She had felt a tingling sensation when Adam had touched her. This was not unusual because she sensed their energy and could feel it quite well, except that this felt different. It felt like he had phyically brushed her own spiritual energy.

Barbara looked down at her and caught the look on her face."Ok Lydia, what's really the problem?"

Lydia turned away tears threatening to fall as the worst thought begain to fester in her mind.

"I'm afraid that Bee-" she caught herself," that he will come back." Lydia whispered so low she wasn't sure that they had heard her.

They did. They stood silent for what seemed like hours, but was just a couple of minutes. Lyia fidgeted in her chair nervously. Adam grimanced. He too thought of that same thing often. He couldn't help but feel like this was somehow his fault. If it weren't for him encouraging Barbara to call that demon from hell this would never have happened. Anger flared in Adam's chest. Adam stood in front of Lydia and lifted her chin up to look her in the eye.

" Lydia, he will NEVER come back," Adam said leaning down and kissing her forehead, "I promise you will never have to worry about that monster again."

She could feel the pleading in his voice and could see the pleading in his eyes, begging her silently to believe him, to have a little faith in him. Lydia's doubt faded away and she slowly smiled a small smile. They were right she could always come to visit. She would see them again. What are the chances that Beetlejuice would get out? Juno would never let that happen and neither would the Maitlands.

Shortly after Lydia felt convinced that leaving them there was a good choice. Why would he come back anyway? And who could survive being eaten by a sandworm?

-**Present Time**-

Lydia's eyes traveld around the crowd of people below, taking in everyone walking about. They were in your typical groups. Typical clicks. Lydia had been there long enough to see them all clearly. She could spot them in an instant. They were like different breeds of animal. She even knew who the leaders were. Just to name two for the momment: the populars and the goths.

Out in the open, in the rays of sunlight like 'golden angels' were the popular girls. They were all skinny, cheerleader types. Lydia could hear their annoying giggles from her window. She rolled her eyes. They had no will of their own or a brain for that matter and where led by none other then Clare Brewster.

Clare had practically followed her from middle school all the way to college. She had also wanted to be apart of the fashion industry. God only knows why. With her frilly pink outfits, pink bows, hats, dresses. Anything, you just name of it. IN PINK. Lydia had often fantasized Clare's whole line of clothing spontaniously combusting. _One of these days. _Lydia smiled dreamily.

Following them around were, of course the jocks. The 'golden angels' , AKA, brutes of the opposite sex. They stalked them like prey without them even knowing it, though in reality they were apart of the group. They were the bone heads of school controlled by Clare Brewster and her boyfriend Tony Heart. A two faced heartbreaker, couldn't trust him as far as you could throw him.

Actually one of the nastier things that had happened in college had been about Tony and Clare. There had been some talk that there were ghosts in the shower room. Unfortunately Lydia herself had check up on the 'ghost problem' to see if she could make new friends.

She had sneaked in the shower room, very quietly, she had heard the shower turn on then some of the 'ghostly noises' almost immeadiately. She had been hidden in the dark behined a locker row when she sneaked a peek.

What met her eyes confused her for a momment, then her hand covered her mouth in shock.

Clare was facing the wall with both her hands placed on it for support, legs wide apart. Tony on the other hand, drove into her from behined with his manhood.

Lydia was so much in shock she couldn't stop watching.

"Ohhhh..." Clare let out a high moan. "H-h-harder Tony!"

Tony pumped into her harder. " Oh yeah, You like that don't you? You like what Daddy does to you, don't you?"

"YES!" Clare moaned, her breaths were fast and irratic.

Tony stopped.

"What did you say?" He ground out.

Clare seemed to freeze. "Y-yes?"

Tony pulled out. He whipped her around and slapt her in the face with a loud SLAP!

Lydia gasped. Her noise covered by the sound of the shower.

Clare"s cheek was red, a handprint on her face.

"Now lets try that again." Tony said shoving her onto the ground. "Get on your knees."

Clare did as she was told.

Tony came from behined her and positioned his head to her entrance, and without warning, rammed inside her.

Clare"s hands gave way and her forearms prevented her face from hitting the floor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Clare screamed.

"Now what's the right answer?" Tony sneered.

Something seemed to click in Clare"s head.

"YES DADDY!" She sobbed.

Tony then begain to steadily pump in and out while on his knees holding her waist.

All too soon those sobbs were replaced my moans of pleasure. They both started breathing heavily.

"Faster Tony!" Clare gasped.

Tony picked up his speed.

"You like that don't you? You like what Daddy's doing don't you?"

"Yes Daddy!"

Tony begain to pump faster and faster, harder and harder profanities and vulgar spilled out of his mouth.

"Ya, you love this you slut, you stupid bitch!"

"Y-y-yes Daddy!"

Soon all you could hear were their moans getting louder and louder till...

Clare screamed as she froze in place.

"FUCK!" Tony yelled as he also froze in place.

They stood like that for a minute before both crashed to the floor.

Lydia ran.

Lydia shook those god awful memmories from her mind. That had been they most disturbing thing that she had ever seen. She had thought that Clare had a good head on her shoulders...Well not really, but she thought that Clare had a fair sense of what she should or should not be doing. Ok, fine she didn't think that either. _She should have at least have been the one on top_...Lydia gaged. "I can't believe I just thought that. What I meant was, that she should have been in control..." _Oh forget it already._

She felt bad for Clare in a way for letting someone use her and treat her like that. Why would you let anyone treat you like that, she had wondered, that was just stupid sticking with an abusive man like that, who also had no respect for you. Lydia turned her attention to the other kids down there.

Farther from them in the dark corner near the school entrence were the the goths. They were your everyday dark depressing crowd. They were stale, their minds loved to brood about in the thougts of death and despair. All of them looked more or less like vampires. Pale from the lack of sunlight, wearing all black. Surprizingly Lydia was not the leader of this crowd.

Laura Goodchild was.

Laura Goodchild was a class 5 star goth...boy. Otherwise named Luno. He hated his name. I mean really, who in their right mind would name their boy...Laura?

He was the most moody, ill tempered, I'll kill you if you look at me type of boy. He seemed a little bipolar or something...he would be nice then quick as a wink he would curse you out. He was real skinny and tall. His hair was cut short in a sharp bob. Today he wore tight leather pants and a dark purple shirt that clung tightly to him like a second skin. He had, I have to say...amazing- no gorgeous carmel brown eyes, though in a certain type of light they almost seemed yellow. He also wore black strap on, steel tipped boots.

Lydia smiled.

Though he was cute there was just no way they could date, he was also a little crazy. Lydia thought as she watched him from the 4th floor window. _Too crazy._

Luno stopped talking to one of his friends and looked up. Stright into her widow.

Lydia let out a squeak of surprize and like lightning ducked to the side, away from the window.

_Did he just hear me?_ Lydia thought nervously. _No he couldn't have...could he?_

That was not even humanly possible.

Lydia got up slowly and peered out the window. He was not there anymore. Neither was his gang. Lydia sank back to the floor and sat there. _Maybe I just imagined that_.

The bell rung.

"Oh crap!" Lydia cried.

Lydia jumped up and ran over to her closet. She opened it and rooted through her folded clothes. She picked out a black skirt that had a red floral pattern, a black shirt that hung loosely to her body, a matching set of black bra and underwear, and black flats. She ran to her bathroom. Leaving the door open, she quickly discarded her clothes and placed them in her hamper. She quickly changed into her clean set of clothes.

The reason why Lydia didn't have to worry about someone walking in on her was because she had her very own room, at the expense of her parents and because no one bothered to see if the room was available for two. There was a second room connected to her own room. It was two rooms in one, really, but still no one wanted to share a dorm with her. That didn't bother Lydia though, she liked the extra room. After brushing her teeth she ran out of the bathroom and picked up her bookbag. She paused for a momment to recall the dream.

There had been something strange about it this time but she couldn't put her finger on it. _Oh well, it'll come to me later._

Lydia ran out the door. _This was going to be a long day._


End file.
